Mirwood Ranger Handbook: Introduction
Welcome to the Mirwood Ranger Handbook. This handbook contains much of the information that rangers are expected to know and utilize while in the field and in the execution of their duties. =Rangers of Mirwood= ---- Often referred to as the “merry men” of the woods, the Rangers of Mirwood Forest are known throughout the realm for their skill in archery and tracking. They share a deep bond with nature and the woodland creatures of the realm. The rangers strive to maintain the natural balance of the forest and the greater Duchy, apprehending poachers and championing the poor. Their relationship with the downtrodden has often put the Mirwood Rangers at odds with the aristocracy of the realm, but their irreplaceable prowess as hunters and trackers has cemented their place in the forests of Westridge. History of the Order Since the time of the Arathorian Empire and its presence in the Kingdom of Stormwind - then known as the Kingdom of Azeroth, woodsmen and hunters have roamed the lands. With their dependence on the land itself for their survival, these men and women have taken up arms for countless generations to defend the land from irreparable harm. Thus were the beginnings of the human rangers in Westridge. The first official organization consisting of rangers was created during the Age of Consolidation. As the young Kingdom of Stormwind stretched out to unify the human-held lands in the southern continent, the populace began to encounter large and unusual creatures with increasing frequency. To help protect the people, a ranger named Merrick Dacus, from the wooded county of Mirwood, gathered his compatriots to track and if need be, kill these dangerous beasts. As more hunters and woodsmen rallied to his call, he named the group simply "The Rangers of Mirwood." Later endorsed by the reigning Duke of Westridge for their heroic efforts, the Rangers of Mirwood were renamed "The Ranger Order of Mirwood" with Merrick Dacus being knighted and dubbed the first Ranger-Lord of the Order. The rangers stayed together through several generations, maintaining a delicate balance as they helped the Kingdom expand and solidify its reign over the surrounding lands while also protecting the Wilds. Over time, in part through the efforts of the rangers, relative peace blanketed the kingdom. The rangers began to fade from public view as they contained the real dangers within the dark wooded areas. Eventually, the Ranger Order was seen as a merely a folk-tale. Stories of sightings or encounters with rangers occurred once every couple of years but were typically waved off as over-active imaginations or the result of too much drink. Only during the Gnoll War of 507 K.C. did the Rangers reemerge from the shadows to aid the Kingdom once more. Led by the Ranger-Lord Tristyn Isaacs, the rangers answered the call for aid from the Duke of Westridge and helped win several key battles against the gnoll armies. Most notable was the rangers' efforts to ride ahead of King Barathen Wrynn's daring assault against the Packlord Garfang. The rangers stayed half a day ahead of the King and his party, clearing out small patrols along the way and offering intelligence, and ultimately ensured the path was clear for His Majesty and that no gnoll would be able to give advanced warning to the Packlord. When the Dark Portal opened and the Orcish Horde assaulted the Kingdom, the Rangers of Mirwood fought to the best of their abilities but were beaten back time and time again. They watched in horror as countless acres of forests were cut down or burned - including their beloved Mirwood. With their numbers greatly diminished and their lands demolished, the Ranger Order disbanded as it joined the throngs of refugees headed to Lordaeron. The Rangers of Mirwood were reformed during the Second War under the command of Sir Paxton Redbrooke, one of the few surviving rangers from the First War and a junior officer in the First Regiment. Donning the mantle of Ranger-Lord, Redbrooke was tasked with the recreation of the Ranger Order of old and to utilize them to help restore order and balance to the reclaimed lands of the Kingdom. However, in his zeal to serve the Kingdom, Ranger-Lord Redbrooke led almost the entirety of the Order through the Dark Portal with the Alliance Expedition. The Order is believed lost after the closing of the Portal and the shattering of Draenor. To this day, not a single member has been located. The Ranger Order of Mirwood reformed again shortly after the First Regiment's return from the Uldum Expedition following the Westfall Rebellion. Duke Montclair called for the reestablishment of the Order of Rangers, assigning Sir Brandon Hood to lead them. Under the command of the newly appointed Ranger-Lord, the rangers aided the First Regiment until circumstances forced Sir Brandon to relinquish his position within the Order. In doing so, he appointed Lady Caiterina Stonewall to lead and guide the Rangers of Mirwood in the trials and tasks that awaited them. It was at this time that the Order was instructed to expand its operations to envelope the whole Duchy, reclaiming Order Halls of now defunct/disbanded Order in other counties. Structure The Ranger Order of Mirwood maintains a loosely structured organization. The Order is led by the Ranger-Lord/Lady, a title existing purely out of necessity. Leadership is bestowed via appointed succession and currently held by Lady Caiterina Stonewall. However, each Ranger is considered to be equal to the other, acknowledging that wisdom and guidance can come from anyone. Honorifics are given to any ranger who is knighted into the Brotherhood of the Horse via the title, Ranger-Knight. Ranger-Lord - Appointed leader of the Mirwood Rangers. Though autonomous in executing their duties to protect Mirwood, the Ranger-Lord informs the Duke of Westridge of all serious threats to the Duchy and is responsible for overseeing the training, naming, and duties of all rangers. Ranger - Individuals who have completed the Trials and sworn to uphold the Code. They are expert archers and trackers in service to the Duchy and the Greater Kingdom, often used as long-range and long-term reconnaissance scouts. Seasoned rangers, those who have been with the order for at least a full year, may take on the role of mentor for an apprentice with approval from the Ranger-Lord. Ranger-Apprentice - Those who wish to become rangers take on the role of Ranger-Apprentice. They are assigned a mentor who will teach them how to maintain the balance between men and the wild. =Ranger Ethos= ----The Ranger Ethos detail how a Ranger should carry about his/her duties whether it be on the front lines, behind enemy lines, or in their everyday activities. Becoming a Ranger is a way of life as much as it is a professional career. Creed of the Mirwood Ranger Ranger Code of Ethics * A Ranger must carry out the orders given to him by the King of Stormwind, the Duke of Westridge, and those Knighted Officers under the Lord-Marshal's command. * A Ranger must be respectful of all life and nature. * A Ranger must strive to complete the mission or missions given to them. * A Ranger is expected to carry out their orders with efficiency and pride. * A Ranger will never surrender of his or her own free will. * A Ranger will only divulge critical information or intelligence to authorized personnel. Category:Documents Category:Books Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:The First Regiment Category:Mirwood Ranger Handbook